The Norse God
by Hurader
Summary: After complications during the sealing of the Kyuubi, baby Naruto ends up being raised by the most brutal culture in Essos, the Dothraki, luckly said complications also gave him powers that led the Horse Lords to see him as a god in flesh leading him to have a somewhat luxurious life, but seeing the self-destructiveness of his people he decides to lead at least part of them himself


**Summary: A powerful and experimental Space-Time jutsu and the insane amount of energy from a desperate attack from the Kyuubi causes an instability in the fabric of space, which leads both the Yin and Yang of the Kyuubito end up sealed in Naruto. Two different power sources of only one part of chakra each ends up creating a new power in the boy, and even being the fastest shinobi alive, Minato was too late to save his son as Naruto fell through a rip caused by the instability. Found in a great mountain in the middle of plains Naruto is taken and raised by the people of most violent culture of Westeros, saved from being a slave by the Dothraki's religious beliefs Naruto eventually sees the ways of his people as too self-destructive, but being raised by the Dothraki lead him to see the so called civilized Kingdoms and Cities as weak so he decides to carve his own path into the world and create an Empire that is as progressive as it's strong.**

**It will likely not be NaruxDae, if there's a high demand for the pairing I can make it work but at first there won't be a pairing as I don't believe to be able to do romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any series used or referenced in the fanfiction, be it Bleach, Naruto or GoT**

**And sorry to everyone, I had three ideas for crossovers with Game of Thrones, I chose to do this one and I kind of screwed and only realized when I was at 5.000 words and then I decided to just push through.**

**I WILL USE SOME IDEAS, BELIEFS AND NAMES FROM OLD NORSE KINGDOMS AND MYTHOLOGY AND SOME FROM THE WANDENREICH FROM BLEACH, ESPECIALLY YWHACH.**

**THERE ARE PROBABLY A LOT OF GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES IN THE BUT I AM TOO LAZY TO FIX THEM NOW, WILL DO IT LATER TODAY...PROBABLY!**

Minato was desperate, what was supposed to be the greatest day of his life would be either the worst or perhaps even his last day. A couple hours before he was also desperate, though at the time what troubled him was the screams of pain from his wife and the nerve wrecking fact that he was going to be a father. Now, after perhaps an hour of intense fighting against an unknown assailant that declared to be Madara Uchiha, Minato was despairing for the only way to save his village, his friends and his family was one that would result in his death and for his son to become a target.

While not truly scared of dying Minato grieved, he didn't want to die now, he wanted to get to be Hokage for more than just a few months, he wanted to get Hiashi drunk at least once, he wanted to try out some different…things with Kushina, then he wanted to brag a little to his sensei about doing those things, and most of all he wanted to raise his son and give him the family that Minato himself never got.

But no matter how much he wanted simply teleport away with his family, something very tempting even if he was Hokage, just leave the village behind and live peacefully with his family, but he knew it was impossible, he and his wife were too famous to be left alone if they didn't have the backing of a major village and while they could live like that it would be impossible for Naruto.

Minato sighed sadly, facing the great beast known as the Kyuubi atop Gamabunta and holding his son in his arms, he looked one last time at the boy flashing a loving smile and positioned the boy in a way that he could still do hand-seals, he loudly asked Gamabunta to hold the Bijuu down while he prepared.

Grumpily, the enormous Toad did as asked, though complaining about it through it all.

After not even 20 seconds the toad grunted as the Kyuubi managed to break free from Gamabunta's hold, as the Bijuu was preparing to restart the battle Minato did the last hand seal required before proclaiming loudly.

Even the mighty Kyuubi stopped upon those words, the millennia old beast recognizing the technique for what it was. Soon a cold feeling washed over the forest and the beast saw the dreadful figure of the Shinigami floating behind the human who was trying to fight against it.

**SHIKI FUJIN**

For the first time since a very long time the chakra construct felt fear as it, with its great sensing ability, could feel the death and despair oozing from the summoned god.

In what might be the first time since the death of its father figure the Kyuubi panicked, this time out of fear for itself not for sadness and anguish, it did what any animal, including humans, would do in this situation, it fell to its basic fight or flight response, and since it knew that it was impossible to escape the god, it fought, though fighting the god should also be impossible it was more used and it was better at fighting than at running so the beast gathered all the powered it could in a desperate attack, all the power the shinobi of the era considered infinite gathered in one attack, its enormous body was becoming slightly unstable as it used even the power that sustained its form in this attack.

While the Kyuubi panicked, the God just stared impassively at the Bijuu for a few entire minutes, Minato too unsure and scared for the child in his arms to interrupt whatever that it was doing, before he finally turned from the beast, only to direct the same long stare at Minato.

"_I can seal the beast but stopping the blast as well would require more payment than just your life" _Said the god with a cold emotionless voice while true it could just rip the Bijuu's soul now it would cause the attack to become unstable and considering the energy he felt from, it might destroy a third of Hi no Kuni so in a rare moment of kindness, he warned his summoner in place of just doing it uncaring about mortal lives.

Minato, looked troubled for a moment but he knew better than try to negotiate with the Shinigami, deals with the god were always just but also unchangeable unless influenced by external force outside of the influence of both the contractor or the god.

So Minato just nodded and gently laid baby Naruto on the toad's head saying "Just hang a little okay Naruto? It will be over soon."

As he finished reassuring either his incapable to understand son or himself, he looked with cold eyes at his feral opponent as the Bijuudama grew ever bigger, it already had a diameter as large as Konoha's.

"Well, I would've preferred to do some more tests in controlled environments and definitely without my son at risk, but I suppose it will have to do" he said sounding more firm than he felt.

The beast appeared to be finishing its attack, as the gigantic sphere stopped growing, and it seemed to be stabilizing it so it could be fired.

Minato seeing this hurried in preparing his defense, he quickly threw four of his special kunai, one at each cardinal direction, after flying for a while the kunais stopped in the air, with another held between his hands and entered a prayer like hand seal, also known as the snake seal, with the Kunai between his hands.

The Hokage watched as the Kyuubi finally finished its last attack, as even the greatest Bijuu would suffer from chakra exhaustion as it expended all its chakra in this one attack.

As the attack came closer Minato took a deep breath before loudly declaring.

**RAIJIN NO TORII**

Yellow flashed brightly for a second before going to a slight glow, the previously empty space in front of the Hokage and his summon was now occupied by a large dark yellow square with a liquid look to it.

What no-one would know is that the square is actually a portal, the new jutsu based from the Hiraishin. For you see, after learning the famous jutsu of the Second Hokage he started to truly study the jutsu, through his studies he found that the Hiraishin worked by pulling the person out of the dimension for a millisecond and putting the person back at the seal that served as an anchor. So while bored in a slow day, before becoming Hokage, he started to think of his lack of actual defense, actually stop attacks instead of dodging, and the thought just happened to him of using the empty space that he traveled to in that millisecond as basis for his new defense, before today he only used it once to test with a low rank Suiton justu, the jutsu was absorbed smoothly and he found nothing when he entered the Hiraishin dimension, as staying in there for a whole minute was another thing he learned, so he declared the technique mostly a success, though unusable in most battles for its long preparation, and just waited to test the jutsu more extensively later, it seemed that he would field test it now.

Well in the end though he would rather use the mostly untested jutsu than just let the Bijuu destroy his village, so regaining his confidence he held his hands in the Snake Seal position tightly as the attacked neared his barrier.

It was somewhat disappointing, not the effect of the barrier as it worked great, but the lack of impact. To stop an attack of that magnitude you expect a great explosion, loud sounds a clash with two sides struggling for victory, and while that was all there it was silent, as the barrier was made to absorb the attack within the infinite empty space on the other side the attack went smoothly, without a sound, Minato while tired from the attack wasn't struggling as the cost to maintain the barrier was minimum the only complicated part was to open it.

And so the attack that the Fox put all its effort in ended in whisper.

As soon as the portal closed, before Minato could even breathe in relieve, the almost forgotten Shinigami mercilessly punctured his hand through the Hokage's abdomen, the hand extending till it reached the exhausted Bijuu, taking hold of it the God violently ripped half of its essence, the Yang part, and sealed into the boy who still rested, surprisingly calm, close by on the head of the giant amphibian.

The hand once again took hold of what was left of the beast intending on sealing it on the dying Hokage, as per said Hokage's wish. But as soon as it took hold of the Yin part of the creature, the place where the portal/barrier once was started cracking.

While the god didn't notice at the start and continued with the sealing, as he was about to create the seal for the other part of the Fox the crack starting pulling everything close to it, Minato was held in place by the God's hand and Gamabunta was holding for dear life on the ground, but even the god was starting to feel the pull.

The Gods of the Shinobi weren't completely omnipotent and omnipresent beings, they were simply beings who were naturally superior to the humans and even the Bijuu, but even then the pull was starting to get worrying for the god, specially since he also knew that it was destined to grow so he had to close it fast.

He quickly sealed the half of the Kyuubi in his hand on the newborn, as he didn't have the time to create a seal on the Hokage so he used the existing one on the boy, ripped his hand of the Hokage, without stopping to take his soul, and used threw the beads around his neck at the crack, they surrounded the it before the god closed its hands with a clap, the beads glowed before meeting in the middle with a flash, after the light went down the beads were back at the god's hand and the crack was gone.

Even knowing he was going to die, and that the sealing didn't go exactly as planned, Minato was satisfied, his village and family would be save.

He turned to look at his son, so that his last vision would be his happiest one.

But turning to where the boy once was he found nothing, widening his eyes, Minato looked around quickly, he already had an idea of what likely happened but he simply refused to accept it. Seeing nothing close by, thankfully not even on the ground if he had fallen from the toad, Minato turned to the only other that could know of the child, the Shinigami.

Before he could say anything, the forgotten Gamabunta dispelled, probably exhausted from the fight and resisting the pull of the strange crack in the sky, Minato landed on his feet before falling to one knee as his legs couldn't support him, even so he turned to face the Shinigami who was still close to him.

"My son, where is my son?" Minato said, his voice a mix of tiredness, worry and coldness.

The god once again spent a minute looking at him before looking up for a moment, as if in thought.

"It seems he was taken into the crack" he said coldly, uncaring of the horror-struck face of the Hokage as his fears were confirmed, after a moment the god continued "You're lucky, I will let his death count as the sacrifice, one life for the sealing, that was the deal and it is done" the god said as his body started to fade like a mirage.

Minato seeing the god disappearing quickly and shakily got to his feet while he screamed to the disappearing god.

"WAIT! That wasn't the deal! Come Back! Give him back, take me! Take me instead!" he screamed, increasingly more desperate.

In the end his pleads were for nothing as the god faded away, he looked numbly at the spot the god was before letting a cry of despair.

Konoha rebuilt after this, Minato and Kushina survived and four years later Kushina was pregnant again, this time being able to give birth and raise the child with no problem in sight, though through all of this they never stopped trying to find Naruto.

Unfortunately, that would likely be the last time Naruto would be in the Elemental Nations.

**(Not sure if he will return, perhaps in a sequel if I finish this)**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**98 B.C (Before Aegon's Conquest) 6 years since the Doom of Valyria 396 years before the events of Got**

In the middle of great plains that stretched as far as the eye could see, stands a great mountain, at its base in one side is a number of very small hills and on the other, a lake and a city, not the most impressive city certainly, but one that could unite a impressive military power, for if the city were to be attacked all the khalasars would unite in vengeance against the aggressor, creating an almost unstoppable horde.

But while the city is of importance, what matters now is what is happening on the mountain itself.

Above the mountain shone a light brighter than any Dothraki had ever seen, all of Vaes Dothrak stopped to look, most made gestures of reverence, as though not as apparent as the Westerosi who built giant temples for their gods, the Dothraki, like most of the time, were a very superstitious people and a sudden light at one of their most sacred symbols it was certainly a sign.

A few minutes the light disappeared, the city was quiet for 10 whole minutes, everyone just quietly staring at the mountain, when suddenly a man comes running at amazing speed down the mountain. **(All conversation in here will be in Dothraki)**

"Hey!" he called loudly, getting the attention of everyone that hadn't seen him yet, he was a normal Dothraki man, tanned skin, black long hair, normal Dothraki clothes. He went up the mountain in a Dothraki pilgrimage, which is like most in search spiritual finding and knowledge, but to give a more Dothraki feel it's also about finding strength.

The man finally stopped at the foot of the mountain where probably the whole city gathered, curious if he knew anything about the strange light of the Mother Of Mountains, as he stopped in front of the crowd everyone saw something that it definitely wasn't with him when he went up the mountain, a baby was in his arms.

Poorly held yes, but a baby was in his arms, and in the pilgrimage you are allowed to take only your clothes and an arakh that's provided at the start of the mountain, outside of Vaes Dothrak where weapons are not allowed.

The man was checked before he went, and it was doubtful that he would want to or be able to conceal a newborn.

After a minute of silence a relentlessly wave of questions started, the man couldn't begin to answer any as thousands of people tried to speak at the same time, and he, a simple new Dothrakhgoyi, a rider pledged to a minor Khal, couldn't control the situation, feeling slightly nervous as even Khals screamed questions at him.

After almost 5 minutes of this, a loud "QUIET!" was heard, everyone turned to the direction of the voice and silence reigned.

Standing there, with the crowd opening a wide gap so she could pass, was the current leader of the Dosh Khaleen, the spiritual guide of all the Dothraki people.

Even the most ruthless of Khals turned silence in respect of the representative of their gods.

The old woman, blind in one eye and with all grey hair, walked forward slowly until she reached the Dothraki who was in pilgrimage, not even looking at him but focusing on the child.

The woman looked intensively at the child before turning to look at the pilgrim for the first time.

"You ran almost as swiftly as a stallion even though it was your own legs that carried you" the woman said.

While slightly unnerved the young man refused to show weakness, as is expected of any Dothraki, and answered firmly.

"I found the boy at a patch of grass on the peak of the mountain, I was going to take him from there so there would be no deaths on the Mother but as soon as I touched the child I felt powerful, as if I was riding the Stallion himself" His words caused some of the uproar to return, while not screaming questions at him, chatter began all around as people guessed and gave their opinions, a reaction found anywhere from the civilized kingdoms to the tribes north of the Wall, somethings don't change no matter the place.

The old woman looked at the young rider for a whole minute before once again looking at the child in his hands, noting that the child was strangely quiet during the whole affair, the Dosh Khaleen slowly raised her wrinkled hand holding it over the boy for a few seconds before quickly bring it down, holding the child's head.

As soon as she did so, she felt as power washed over her, she watched as her wrinkles slowly disappeared, her hair taking a silky black color again opposed to the dead gray it possessed a few minutes ago, in 2 minutes she went from 65 year old, an age that for the time and condition she lived it was surprising she wasn't dead, to what it looked like 25, 30 if pessimist, the woman and the crowd watched stupefied as the previously old woman got up, apparently she had fallen while the power rushed through her.

Shakily the woman stabilized herself, it's a shame the Great Prophecy would only appear later, or they would have surely declared the boy destined to be The Stallion Who Will Mount the World, but alas the woman took a breath before declaring loudly.

"This is clearly a gift from the Mother, with the powers this youngling gift us our people shall plunder all of Essos!" The woman declared, and so the members of khalasars chanted loudly for the promise of plunder, fighting and new slaves.

"The Dosh Khaleen shall care for the boy until he is of age to take care of himself, and he shall serve under no khalasar" She said, many protested, but no Dothraki would challenge the authority of the Dosh Khaleen, especially in Vaes Dothrak itself.

The priestess finally removed the cloth that covered most of the boy, revealing a golden haired that looked more like molten pure gold than hair, it truly looked more like liquid than hair and with its color and the boy's eyes that looked like a constant blue flame whirled in it, the eye both glowed and moved as fire, all of it together gave the boy an ethereal appearance, the appearance of a God.

She raised the now naked boy above her head and said in a strong voice.

"I Haelar, leader of the priestesses of Vaes Dothrak, the Dosh Khaleen, now name you Odin!"

**(Everyone will refer to him as either Odin or by title, I may refer to him in narration as Naruto)**

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And so for almost a hundred years Essos suffered worse than ever before, already in decadence compared to the years ruled by the great Valyrian Empire the continent was finally managing to recover 5 years after the destruction of the Utopian empire when the Dothraki hordes attacked.

As the Kingdoms and Free Cities started to learn how to manage themselves without Valyrian influence and a semblance of order re-appeared the Dothraki rode from their great plains and attacked the weakened "civilized" people.

Though the Dothraki were powerful and numerous they were never a great threat before, attacking only villages as even in cities unprotected by the Empire were safe thanks to their walls and superior equipment that managed to halt the Horse Lords.

Now, in the confusion after the fall of the greatest Empire, the Dothraki attacked stronger than ever before, many with a skin somehow as strong as iron, the strength of ten men and all their horses faster than the wind. Unknown to the terrified cities, all was thanks to what the Dothraki called the God-child, the Great Colt or the Son of the Mother.

All who obtained the title of Khal were allowed to touch the child and receive the "blessing", all the horses were blessed and with it they evolved, their offspring while not as great as one directly blessed, was still greater than any previous breed, the Kos of said Khals were allowed to take a test of strength to see if they were worthy.

Just Khals and Kos being blessed was, while troubling, manageable, but one day Khal Temmos, greatest of his time, asked for permission for his whole Khalasar, 50.000 men strong, to receive the child's blessing, he was quickly refused.

Though normally a khal would just get what he wants through conquest, even he knew not to challenge the Dosh Khaleen, who had more influence now, as the appearance of the God-child as it reaffirmed the presence of the gods, defying them would result in death, perhaps even by the hands of his own khalasar.

But the ambitious and determined Khal would not be denied, he said that though he already touched the child, as was his right for being a Khal, and all of his Kos had taken the challenge, either passing or dying, that he would take an even greater challenge to prove the worth of his riders.

The priestesses were about to decline the headstrong Khal when for the first time the God-child, 4 years old at the time, spoke in the presence of other beyond the priestesses.

The child, with a tone and vocabulary more mature than any his age should have, told the Khal that he admired the older man's will, and so he would give the man a challenge.

He pointed to the largest rock in sight, almost half the size of an elephant (though they didn't know that), and said that if the Khal manage to get the rock to the peak of the Mother of Mountains and return to the temple in four days, he would give the Khalasar his blessing but if the Khal failed or gave up Odin himself would take his life.

Though the blessing might give the strength of ten men, at least thirty normal men would be needed to lift the rock, to carry up the mountain at least forty, and the rock had a square like shape making it impossible to push, so it was considered an impossible mission by most.

Temmos just took the mission with a determined face.

Surprising all but Odin, the Khal, with visible effort, was able lift the giant rock, and without a word started walking up the mountain till he was out of view.

Every day people stopped to look at the mountain to see there was a rock at the top or if the khal gave up and came back to his death, Odin hadn't left the foot of the Mountain since the Khal picked up the rock.

At the beginning of the fourth day, one of Temmos riders who were resting in the city looked up, as everyone did at least once every day, and actually saw a stone at the top of the mountain gathering attention as he made a loud noise in surprise, he quickly pointed at the mountain and screamed.

"The Khal did it! He did it!"

Everyone turned to see the large stone resting at the peak of the Mother, large enough to be seen even from the foot of the mountain.

Soon almost the whole city gathered at the small path that went up the mountain, also the only safe way of going up or down.

While most still believed he would fail, as he should be exhausted and the path down was long, if he managed to place the rock it wouldn't be hard to believe he could make the path down in one day, no matter his condition.

In the end he didn't get down in a day, he did in two hours.

Seeing that he wouldn't make it down the path in time, the Khal went to the steepest part of the Mountain and threw himself of it, dragging his hand and feet along the stone wall to slow his fall, grating his hand and feet to the bone.

And so as everyone watched the path the Khal came from the side, unnoticed at first, bloodied and exhausted he just walked up to Odin, looked the child in the eyes and fell unconscious.

After he awoke Temmos collected his prize, and with his entire khalasar blessed he was unstoppable, he drove through kingdoms with little opposition, he leaded his riders to the Free Cities on the west burning every village, city and kingdom in his way.

Numerous cities and villages and almost the entirety of the kingdoms of Sarnor and Ifequevron were destroyed in the face of his horde.

Eventually the great Khal was defeated and killed by the Unsullied, during the campaign his army had suffered many losses, though only of lives as he never lost a battle, and gathered many slaves, so when he lost his first battle on the Gates of Qohor the slaves rebelled attacking from within and the Unsullied used the chance and attacked from without and so the weakened horde fell.

Even so many other Khals terrorized the all villages close by leading to a mass exodus west and south, eventually the great expanse of land that was once propriety of various kingdoms and cities became the empty plains now known as the Dothraki Sea, which now covered a large portion of Essos.

And so was the Century of Blood, as Essos was covered in battles, Dothraki attacks, Cities fighting for commerce and political troubles, covering the land in blood from soldiers and innocents.

During all of it, the God-child grew, apparently not aging past twenty the boy gained great experiences without leaving the only city of the Dothraki, for even if he didn't leave many Khals, Kos and even some Dothrakhgoyi left with his blessing, and what he discovered before his 2 years birthdays was that when the blessed died the energy returned to him, stronger as it developed itself in the Dothraki and with the experience lived by the blessed.

So without leaving the city he experienced more battles than any, alive or dead, ever did. He lived through almost 50.000 different views the Battle of Qohor, he watched every raid of any Dothraki khalasar in at least one angle, growing each battle in power, from the returned stronger energy, and in knowledge, from the memories that came as well.

He learned much of what else he could do as well, he learned to control all elements with his power, to create fire and water from nothing, to create any object he wanted from nothing, he even learned how to create living beings, though for the moment he had only tested creating a small bird, nothing bigger.

But he grew not only in power and knowledge, but also emotionally, though it was almost impossible for him to impregnate normal women as most eggs wouldn't be able to generate a son for him as he was practically from a different race than that of the humans from this world, but even so, after around 50 to 60 years Odin finally had two sons, curiously with only a two year difference between them, they were born of different mothers, one of them a slave and the other a Dothraki free woman that he got interested in, unfortunately the boys mothers died giving birth leaving him to care for the two infants, as he refused to let the slaves take care of his sons, he named them Thor and Loki, they were now 34 and 32 respectively, though neither looked older than 25, both were great warriors, though in that area Thor always beat Loki, and both were revered as Demi-gods by the Dothraki.**(1)**

And after almost a whole Century of this, the boy realized the flaws in Dothraki society, it was too self-destructive.

They wanted to conquer the world but they lived by taken from those who produced, if the whole world was Dothraki no-one would produce food, and the natural reserves of fruit and meat would only last so long.

At the same time, living through the lives of endless Dothraki, he couldn't help but see the culture of the so called civil kingdoms as weak, so, after much thought, he decided that if there was no culture he felt right in the world, he would create one.

So one night the Golden God, the name that replaced God-child, based on his hair, called all of the khalasars back to Vaes Dothrak, and when he calls the Khals respond. He told no-one of his motive, refusing to explain himself even to the Dosh Khaleen, telling only his sons of his idea. Soon the City of Horse Lords was filled to brim with Dothraki of all khalasars.

And so, three weeks after his calling, a inhumanly tall man of 11'9 ft stood with waist long spiky golden hair that looked and moved as if liquid gold, in a style that unknowing to him was similar to a man called Madara, only without a bang covering one eye as the hair spiked backwards, wearing a black cloak/cape**(2)** and black pants with a large golden belt on his wait also wearing thick golden vambraces and barefooted in his hands was a golden spear almost as tall as himself, stood on top of an elevated stone circle he was using as a stage so he could talk to his people.

He looked around, seeing all of the people of the plains looking at him with admiration and/or respect, even the slaves of different religions, as after seeing his power they either accepted the Dothraki religion or thought he was a symbol for whatever gods they believed in, that was reinforced by his general kindness to slave or Dothraki alike, though a Dothraki managed to enrage him once, that's when they understood that the boy had more powers than just blessing.

After a couple of minutes of waiting for the crowd to gather and calm themselves, the deceptively old man spoke in a voice kind but firm.

"My friends, I gathered you here today to announce that I am leaving Vaes Dothrak." He said, bluntly.

The crowd went into a momentous uproar, the Living God had never left the city before.

Some were excited, thinking that he was perhaps going to finally form a khalasar himself, others fearful, not only for their own power, as if the god formed a khalasar all would flock to it, but also of the possibility of losing one of their most important god, he entered Dothraki religion recently but was already only behind The Great Stallion and the Mother Of Mountains in importance, and the latter was only because he was supposedly born from it.

After waiting a couple of minutes for silence but seeing that the crowd was still yelling, asking and guessing he yelled with a voiced that boomed through the entire city.

"**SILENCE!" **The voice echoed through the now completely quiet city.

After a moment in complete quiet, he began.

"In my 96 years of life I lived as a Dothraki amongst you and while I learned of the strength of our people I also learned how self-destructive we are, so I shall form go south and in the rests of what was once Valyria I shall build a Kingdom and a culture that while free and strong will not be doomed to destroy itself." He spoke certainly.

The city continued quiet, contemplating the words of the one they saw as god, before a robust man with a large beard walked forward.

"Odin, Son of the Mountain, I am Mragor, a rider without a Khalasar as my Khal was killed and I followed none of his Kols, I see what you see and wish to go with you." The man said, more calmly than one would expect from a Dothraki.

Soon many different man and some of the few free women, step forward as well.

"Our Khal!" one yelled and the cry was quickly repeated becoming a chant, though before it could go much longer Odin one again yelled.

"**SILENCE!" **And once again silence reigned in the city.

"I am no Khal, if you follow me you will be leaving all your old customs behind, all your ideals behind, as I intent to build this culture from zero." He said seriously "While some ideals may continue as they are either too entrenched or not damaging I will change the most I can, I already created a new language**(3)** that I shall teach to any who come with me, and I expect them to teach their child afterwards and I will get rid of the inability to travel through water of those who follow me, and those are but some of the changes, if you cannot do so stay, I shall not fault you" He said in a stern voice.

He waited for ten minutes as many stepped back into the crowd, discouraged by the idea of leaving their identities as Dothraki behind, though the number that stayed was still bigger that he expected, after all was don he had around 90.000 riders around 30.000 Dothraki women and all their slaves with him, much more than he expected, thankfully he had used his powers to make 5 arks, each capable of taking up to 30.000 men and all their horses and belongings, so considering that the slaves were mostly Eunuchs that had no horses and slaves had no belongings the ships would be full but not crowded, thankfully he could divide his essence to make weaker copies of himself so with that he will be able to manage all 5 ships at the same time, though two ships would be commandeered by his sons, after all normally Dothraki had no sailors.

With a whistle an enormous horse with eight legs came running from the city to the stone stage, Sleipnir a horse that Loki, with the powers he inherited from Naruto, mutated to become what it was now, he was ten times faster the best of the blessed Dothraki horses and fifty times stronger. A horse worthy of a Dothraki god.

Naruto got up the horse, his sons following suit getting into their also gigantic but otherwise normal horses prepared to set off, Naruto addressing his followers one last time, telling them that was going ahead for preparations and for them to meet with him at the End of All Rivers, a place on the north coast of Essos where more than a dozen rivers go into the sea, a place under the control of what was left of the Kingdom of Ifequevron, though the people of the plains had a slight fear of the strange abilities of the wood walkers they felt confident in going anywhere with a god on their side, even if he wasn't going to ride with them, and so all left to either continue their day or get ready to go with the Golden God.

Odin and his sons, thanks to their horses, quickly arrived at the mouth of the river that came all the way from the Womb of World near Vaes Dothrak, they decided that setting off from a river so connected with the Dothraki may ease, at least a little, the apprehension that their people felt for the ocean.

The three relatives separated to check if the boats were safe, after almost an hour the boats were declared safe.

With nothing to do but wait for their followers, something that would take a while as they would need to get ready, get together and then travel all the way here with slower horses and carts for the eunuchs, any pregnant woman, the elders and the very young, all of it would take quite the while, so the family made and then sat around a fire.

"So father, you have created a tongue, chosen the place but have you decided how the culture will be?" asked Loki, his youngest son who, like his mother, had dark hair and emerald eyes, though you could be sure it was his son as the face structure was the same and though shorter than his father and brother Loki was 10'6 ft too tall for any normal human, Thor was 11'1 ft.

The questioned gathered the attention of Thor, who was cooking some fish on the fire, as after checking on his boat he went to catch some food.

Odin looked pensive for a minute before answering.

"There are some great changes that will need to be made, like I said it will be based more around the "civilized" way of life, just with more freedom and more focus on strength rather than blood, I will get rid of the fear our people has of the oceans, I won't allow anything be it mountain or sea to stop them, I try to create a more stable life style by making, to start 5 great towns which I will built myself and one great fortress where one would go to focus completely on the art of battle, leaving all behind, an option for those who committed lesser crimes or for those seeking perfection in the art, the rest I will think as we go"

Both sons nodded, understanding that while with the experience of thousands of life times this was still new to their father as no Dothraki ever ruled more than a horde so there were no great worries about a stable source of food and water nor the infrastructure of their city as they had none except Vaes Dothraki, which was small and easily maintained, he would also need to think of how to change the mindset of the people as though they revered him, changing the entire culture isn't an easy process.

Afterwards the family waited, talking about some of their conquests and adventures while eating the many fishes caught by Thor.

By the evening of the next day, as the family was either training, Thor, reading a book from the Free-Cities, Loki, or thinking of the future, Odin/Naruto, the great horde arrived, 120.000 strong without counting the slaves and 90.000 strong without counting the women, it was truly the greatest horde formed, at least in all of Naruto's long life.

The family stopped whatever they were doing and watched as the horde approached, thousands of horses and carts slowly got closer as the family watched on.

The horde of soon to be no-longer Dothraki stopped a few meter in front of Odin, waiting for his order.

Odin one the other hand just smiled, this would be the start of a people that he could fell completely proud of.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**2 B.C, 300 years before the events of Game of Thrones. Odin/Naruto - 101 years old.**

It was a difficult travel, getting the horses and the ex-Dothraki into the ship was difficult, keeping them in ship even more so.

But finally after 5 days of hell they managed to get to their destination.

Naruto had the idea of his own Kingdom around 3 years ago, though at the time it was simply a stray thought he decided to take providence in case he decided to actually do it, so using his powers he created 10 ravens and sent them to look for land untouched by humans, being able to see from their eyes if he wanted or if they called for him through his bond he waited, two years after they were sent he felt one trying to get his attention through the bond connecting with the raven he saw through his eyes a land directly above the End Of All Rivers, as far north as the place the Westerosi called Beyond Wall, a large island mostly plain with only five big mountain huddled together in the farther north part of it, with most of it covered in snow and scarce very tall trees, the southernmost part of the isle while with a thin layer of snow was mostly free grass, a land, while colder than he would've liked, perfect for his idea.

So as the five giant ships draw closer to the island he saw as the still sickly looking but faring better than when they got in ex-Dothrakis started coming to the deck to their new land, they all looked different.

After the second day on board, Naruto had passed through every ship, gathered the passengers of said ship and told them that he would give them a different version of his "blessing" while would get slightly stronger and more durable than most, perhaps a normal one having the strength of three men and skin as hard as oak, it would be something that, different from his normal blessing, would be passed on through their children for all generations to come. The blessing would also include a slight change in the body so they could better thrive in their new land, as it would be far colder than what they were used to.

So after the blessing was given and all the blessed awakened as they passed out due to the sudden changes of their bodies, they saw that they were all taller, the smallest woman found onboard was 8'2 ft tall and the tallest man 9'10 ft tall also both men and women were more robust, while more visible in the men, the women also got slightly broader shoulders and the final visible change was that the men got hairier.

While all changes were in general beneficial it brought a problem even Odin hadn't thought about, the Dothraki fighting style, when not mounted, was focused on dodging, agility and flexibility, all things their new bodies weren't too good for. After much debate, many thinking they could still fight as they used to and failing miserably when trying to prove it, Odin asked Thor to try and teach them how to fight with strength and durability in place of agility and flexibility.

Thor was doing a great job, thought it had only been 3 days so there is some visible progress, even if many of the warrior try to overpower the Demi-god when told to fight with strength which always ended with Thor unmoved and the warrior on the ground.

Odin then went to change the horses as well, changing them, much like their riders, into a more robust and hairy versions of themselves

Odin was also teaching them the new language himself, though he searched for those who could already read and taught them as it would be quicker and they could them teach the others.

But now land was in sight, it was time to begin his empire, one that he would make stronger than even the Valyrian.

Odin quickly called his sons to him, told them to accompany him and left for the island, intending on using his powers to create the cities his people shall live in and using his energy to fertilize the soil while his clones sailed the arks.

It took 3 hours for the ship to reach land and 3 hours for his people to unpack, luckily it only took 4 hours for him to mold the base of the city from nothing but his energy, so when his people were ready to move the basic of the first city, Ursprung, was already finished, the rest was just details and decoration. **(Ursprung apparently means root and beginning in Swedish, or so says Google translate, somebody is from Sweden or speaks the Laguage I would accept the help, names for people, villages and ships. German could also be used.)**

While he could create the basis of a city quickly to get the previously nomadic people to live in it was a long process, aided by his sons he and dozens of clones managed to slowly teach his people how to live in a city for those who chose to stay, as most left to live nomadic lives in the new land, living off hunts and the land. Though a city with less rules than most and a system mostly based on personal strength than birth or cunning the city of Ursprung was growing steadily, it's population of 23.000 growing to 32.000 in ten years though most being kids.

For the time he was practically holding their hands as they learned to walk, he though them of producing, which ended up being a job for slave, retired soldiers looking for peach and rest, women and the men who were considered too weak to join as warriors.

After around 10 years he saw that many of the nomads were thinking of trying the city, knowing that Ursprung wouldn't be able to take the influx of people he decided to create the 4 cities left and let the his people decide which they prefer.

So, he created the Hjartlos, the heartless, they were completely white creatures that took the shape of man with a blank everything, a smooth blank body a slightly creepy blank face and almost as tall as Loki, these creatures were to maintain the city till he felt that the people were able to do by themselves, and while that might have been unwise in other situations as it would lead to sloth, he also made clear that if the creatures saw that they could be ready but aren't by choice, well he left the threat mostly hanging, but considering that one of the creatures opened its smooth face to show a mouth filled with sharp teeth and its hands turned into claws the message was clear.

And so, in one day he built 4 cities from nothing but his power, Verinas, the city of the West, named after Thor's mother, Lairis, city of the East, named after Loki's mother, Yggdrasil, the city of the North, built on the base an giant old tree that was there before the coming of Odin and his people with unknown origins, the plant absurd being almost half a mile tall**(1)** and thicker than the city diameter, the roots that stood out of the earth served as walls for the side of the city, the tree was quickly becoming a part of their religion, which was still the Dothraki one, perhaps the tree would be the first difference between the beliefs of them with their counterparts at the plains in Essos.

And the last city, Asgard, the city of the center, standing in a plain amidst the five mountains present in the capital of the newborn state and ruled by Odin himself, the city was the largest, the castle in the middle was, while not the largest as the Wall held that honor, tallest man made building of the time, with 790 feet, against the also massive 700 feet of the Wall.

After that was finished Odin left to create and then stabilize the system of Jarls, in it a Jarl, one who was either the son of the current Jarl that proved to be strong enough to succeed his father through a test of strength by fighting against one the Hjartlos and if he survived more than 30 minutes he could be Jarl, if he defeated he would be added to the Valhalla, a place within the castle of Asgard where he kept the souls, an ethereal essence composed of the memories that would go to him after death giving physical form through Odin's power, of all who were blessed by him and that he considered worthy, there couldn't be that many as though he could probably sustain them it would be incredibly tiring too maintain a large number of active souls.

Other than the Jarls people of importance would be, as some are still just in theory, the Skeppare, captains of a vessel they served under a Jarl as part of their for now inexistent marine force, the Hersirs, leader of around a hundred man they were captain of these men served under a Jarl leading their men as a police and military force and the thanes, who were those who proved to be strong enough to lead but instead of joining the military they took whoever wanted to follow him and if given permission by the Jarl or defeated a champion the said Jarl, was allowed to form their own small village, which also served under the Jarl. These three were important for they formed the Regional Council, the council that advised the Jarl and could, thought only with unanimous vote over rule the Jarl, excluding himself of course.

All these changes were stabilized in a little more than 15 years, in the end a starting Jarl family was ruling each city, his sons ended ruling the cities named after their respective mothers, and all cities already had a reasonable population, the fields were already starting to be managed by people and not Hjartlos as the new generations grew, used to life in the city though there was the Time of Pilgrimage, a ritual thought up by the people where once a child reaches 14 he/she leaves the city for 3 months on the wild given only a hunting knife, even Odin had no idea where it started but somehow it was embraced by the populace and could now be considered a Norse tradition.

That's another thing that came from populace and ended up staying, as they couldn't be called Dothraki anymore as their life style was too different they had to think of name for their people, an identity, the name Norse people somehow appeared and stayed since then.

After that was finished Odin left his sons, clones and the Hjartlos to care for the populated cities, only Ursprung and Verinas for now, and prepared to use a for now untested ability that he created some time ago, you see since he never left Vaes Dothrak and almost anything he needed to survive was provided to him and anything he needed or wanted to learn he had already learned from the memories of those blessed by him who died, so Odin had lots of free time, and to spend this free time, he focused on training his strange power.

He tried many different ways and over the years learned many different abilities, he first learned how to mold and control his energy, making swords of his strange power, then he accidently found out he could change his energy into wind, he quickly tried with other elements which he managed after some trials, he didn't even know that his original people were only supposed to be able to turn their power into five different elements, while he could turn into any material he wished. Later the boy tried something more difficult, he decided that, since everyone calls him a god he should be able to create life, after around 30 years of focusing on that he managed to create life from nothing and then ten more years to master it.

So, now that the man-made infrastructure was there for the kingdom he imagined it was time for the terrain around it.

While he couldn't change the temperature which he was growing used to, but still would've preferred if it was bit hotter, he could change the soil, make it much more fertile so the kingdom would grow faster, It was a new technique which he only theorized as there was no reason to use on the Dothraki Sea, as even if the soil was the most fertile in the Known World the Dothraki would still not produce a thing, but his people would, either from admiration and worship for him as a benevolent god or through fear of him and his blank faced minions as a hateful god.

So Odin quietly kneeled, placing his hands on the ground, he closed both eyes in concentration for a second snapping them open with a yell.

As the yell resonated through the clearing a green energy pulsed outwards through the ground continuing the circle of power expanded till eventually reaching the coast on all directions, where the circle passed trees grew taller and much stronger, even the by now famed Yggdrasil grew a few foots, the grass all around became greener as fuller and though unseeing the ground grew more fertile.

And so, exhausted Odin fell backwards resting against a tree, though his muscles burned he felt happy, this was the last step necessary so that his people could prosper into the great Empire he wished, his Evig Imperium, his Eternal Empire.

He started to slowly stand up when suddenly a spear broke through the tree behind him piercing strait through his heart.

As he fell to the, his right hand supporting his body as his left held the hole he now had through his chest, the small circular crown he had forged himself fell from his head to the ground, as instinctively accompanied the crown with his eyes he saw a pair of hands from above him went to pick it up, following the hands Odin looked up till he saw the face of his son Loki holding his bloodied spear Gungnir.

Killed by his own weapon and by his own child, how shameful.

"Wh…why?" Odin asked weakly, he knew his own spear efficiency, it was forget of Valyrian steel before being painted gold and during the years he had it, Odin was slowly imputing his own power in a corrosive form, similar to poisoning his sword, and though the power was his own the sudden surge of corrosive power poisoned from the inside all that more the hole through the heart was enough to make unlikely for even him to survive this.

"I was just meant to be king father, and since you were not about to die of old age I decided to deal with myself" Loki said with smile that mischievous, self-insured and malicious all mixed in one.

"What…*cough*….happened to…*cough*…. You, you were never like this" Odin said, his voice growing weaker and his eyelids heavy.

"Oh, never what? Power hungry? Sociopath? Perhaps egocentric? I assure you I was always all of those, it just that beyond all of these, I am also a liar, the best one in fact, so tricking you dear father was not that hard, and it was made easier as you would never want to see that your son had all those flaws and is very hard for people to see what they don't want to." Loki said calmly, slowly placing the crown on his head before smiling at his fallen, by now almost unconscious, father. But as he opened his mouth to speak, Odin last vision was of a warhammer hitting his son's ribs, a hammer he recognized before his vision darkened completely.

The by now century old man, who still looked not a year older 30 awoke in a sewer, his wounds somehow totally healed, behind him was one end of the corridor so that left only one way to go, was what though Odin as he walked forward.

After minutes of walking Odin saw the end of the corridor on the horizon, only problem was that two giant cages were serving as walls from a few steps in front of him till the end of the corridor.

Looking uncertain at the walls for a moment Odin steeled himself striding forward with posture of strength.

As he reached the candle lit tale two pairs of great red eyes opened, one in each cage, looking tensed and ready to fight at the strange eyes and whatever beast might hold them, Odin was ready to start the attack himself if the creatures were just going to stand there looking at him, however as he readied himself for the attack the beasts finally spoke, in a strange synchrony.

"**Hello, Naruto/brat" **The two spoke together.

**Please review or pm me on this, this is a story I am in a lot of doubt about it since I had some different NarutoxGoT ideas that I wanted to try and I was kind of disappointed with this one but decided to finish so if you think is looks bad please warn me so I can try at the other ones, I chose this one because I recently finished playing Mount&Blade Warband: Viking Conquest so I wanted to write something based on Viking culture and so this story was born.**

**(1) You can picture Thor and Loki as the marvel versions, though wearing different clothes as they were raised in Vaes Dothrak and Dothraki don't wear armor.**

**(2) The one I pictured while writing this was Gildarts, only with all members, without the bandages and the metal add-ons such as the belt and the shoulder pads replaced by golden versions of it.**

**(3) The language will be a mixture of Swedish and German, I would like some ideas for names for people, villages and ships in either of those languages.**


End file.
